My New Roommate
by NerdMoment
Summary: Kagome has a new roommate. And it's...a guy? And apparently it's InuYasha's brother, Sesshoumaru. Wow. He's hot. Sorry InuYasha. What will the two do in their spare time? Who will intervene? Why is Sesshoumaru so freaking...horny?
1. No More Words

_**My New Roommate**_

_**(All these ideas are killing me better jot some down before I forget…lets start with this one! Hmmm Kagome goes to college meets up wit Inuyasha gets caught then a lil party. ENJOY!)**_

_**Chapter 1: No more words-Ayumi Hamasaki **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha….yes I know it's a shame eh?**_

'_Just 2 more days, 2 more! How did it all go by so fast?'_ She thought. After taking a large slurp of her blueberry slushy, she sighed. A hand removed some ebony hair from her face. She slowly turned her head to her left. Her chestnut eyes locked with golden ones. They seemed to stay like that forever but it was none the less just about 30 seconds. She broke the silence first.

Kagome smiled "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She patted the bench space beside her. Inuyasha gladly took it.

"Are you Okay?" His voice was filled with concern for his best friend. "You seem to be a little distant this week."

" She rested her head on the back of the bench, then let it drop so that her chin rested on her chest. "I'm just so pissed that it's almost over. Then I'll be going to university! I'll only be able to see you guys during holidays." Her smile quickly turned into a frown.

"But, what about weeke-" Kagome raised her hand as a sign that he had said enough.

"I'll be on campus, dorms, and roommates the whole lot of it" Inuyasha opened his mouth just for it to be shut by Kagome. "And they have this rule about, how we can only leave for emergencies unless permission granted by parents. And my mom is…how we can say very protective of her children. I'll call you guys if I ca-" It was Inuyashas turn to interrupt.

"Me, Sango, Miroku and Kikyo are going to The University of Tenshi!" Inuyasha grinned at Kagomes sudden emotion sprawled all over her face. **_(why does something tell me that makes utterly no sense what so ever?...never mind it does!)_**

Kagome was awestruck then she finally snapped back to reality. "Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me!" She punched Inuyashas shoulder.

Inuyasha chuckled "Because you were too busy interrupting me before I could say anything… Come on!" Inuyasha stood up and gave Kagome his hand. She gladly took hold of it.

"Where are we going?" Kagome was just as much excited as curious.

"Remember the first place where we met in this amusement park."

"Ya and you pushed me then my ice cream fell" She grinned at Inuyasha.

"Awe Come on Kags! Your still mad about that?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Nope! Cause in the end you got in trouble and ended up buying me a new one!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes again. He continued to drag Kagome to their best friend meeting place. But unfortunately he was stopped by the shriek of an all to familiar voice.

"INUYASHA!"

Kagome and Inuyasha turned their heads. Kagome didn't need to, She already knew who it was.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kikyo asked as she distastefully eyed Kagome "…with it?"

"What are you taking about?" Inuyasha was as clueless as it gets…okay I lie a little more clueless than that. I mean the boy couldn't tell a jaguar from a cougar.

"I mean holding hands with…it!" Kikyo pointed an accusing finger at Kagome.

"well I was just about to give Kagome something but.." Kikyo pouted at Inuyasha. '_skank…hey maybe if I look it up in the dictionary I'll find a picture of Kikyo…worth a shot.'_ "Maybe later Kagome"

"She knew it was going to happen…always does "Sure Inuyasha.. Bye!" Then she ran off into a distance, luckily for her she didn't like Inuyasha or else she would have bawled her eyes out.

_** 2 Day Later **_

"Ahrg!... What will my roommate say? I just hope she's not Kikyo!" Kagome removed her covers and left her bed. She quickly stripped down and hopped into the shower. About 10 minutes later she was out and dressed. She wore a black halter 'Fear Me!' plastered all over it in what. She had some black faded Capri's. She reached for her shoulder bag then put on a light white jean jacket. Her hair in a messy bun and she wore white flats. She left her house and hopped into her black Mercedes SL 55 AMG and drove to school.

After an uneventful trip to school she took out a piece of paper with her room number on it.

"hmmm… Room 182…182…1..8..2! 182! HA! I found it! " Kagome took a small golden key from her pocket and inserted it into the lock, she turned the key and pushed open the door.

One really big T.V. a couch and # beanie chairs. There was a wall behind that wall was the kitchen, stove, fridge, table, chairs and all! On her left was a door on her right was another door. Kagome heard rushing water coming from the right door. She knocked once, twice.. no answer. She opened the door a king sized bed, T.V. , computer and all!

"Hello?! Um…I'm your new roommate Kagome…Um I guess I'll just be in my room then..Bye!" Kagome called out.

The water stopped and a door by the T.V. opened and out stepped her new roommate! "Hn…" **_(the 'hn' gives it away eh?)_**

_**( Do you think I should stop here?...Nah instead I'll be nice and continue!)**_

Kagome stared at her new roommate. His towel wrapped around his lower half another draped around the neck. His dewy silver hair sticking to his body glistening. Golden eyes beautifully shinning in the open window light. Locked with Kagomes chestnut eyes.

Kagome smacked her forehead and giggled " ..ha! Oh I'm sorry I must be in the wrong room!" with that said Kagome burst into tears laughing her head off. "Sorry!" She started to leave the room still laughing.

"What room number?"

Kagome tried to gold back the giggles "1..80..2"

"You're in the right room"

"University of Tenshi right?" She stopped her laughing.

"Hn.."

"is that a yes?..."

"yes"

"Oh!...Okay, um are you by any chance gay?"

The man gawked at Kagome " What kind of question is that?!!!?"

Kagome could feel the blush coming to her cheeks "I'm sorry but I was just thinking why would they put a guy and a girl in the same room weird!"

"How high is your I.Q.?" he questioned settling himself down on the bed.

" Out 10 about 9.7"

"10" he sighed "it figures both probably have perfect reps so they assume nothing will happen…this is going to be hard."

"What! Are you saying living with me is going to be hard?!" Kagome steamed. Placing her hands on her hips.

"no…I'm saying resisting the urge to…do something is going to be hard."

"…Thanks!" Kagome smiled.

"Why?" he questioned. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know.

"You're … somewhat calling me pretty…right?"

"A little more than that but yes…Sesshoumaru" he grinned at Kagome.

"Oh! Ya I'm Kagome, …Can you put on some clothes?" She was starting to feel nervous.

"I'd like that…" Sesshoumaru opened the drawer then eyed Kagome "Ahem!"

"Oh! I'm sorry…I'll just be on my way…to my room." Kagome left Sesshoumaru in peace closing the door behind her very tightly. '_He looked like Inuyasha…weird, the only difference was that he's hot.'_ She pulled out her phone flopped onto her bed and dialed Inuyashas number.

_** Phone Convo **_

" Hey Yash my number is 182 how bout you?"

"It's 223, Sango's is 136 Miroku is my roommate, who's your roommate?"

"Huh! Strange he looks like you, his name is Sesshoumaru."

There was a 30 second silence "WHAT!"

"Oh you know him?"

"KNOW HIM HE'S MY BROTHER!!"

"No way!...He's hot!"

"Kagome!!"

"I'm sorry…"

"… How is this possible…oh wait I forgot his I.Q. thingy…figures."

"Okay! I'll be right there!"

"Who are you talking to?"

"No One Bye Yash"

"Wait I have to tell you that Se-"

_** End Of Phone Convo **_

"Would you like pizza or Chinese?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Pizza!" Kagome shoved her phone down her back pocket "Would you like to play Ratchet and Clank?"

"If you want your ass whooped then sure" Sesshoumaru grinned.

"Bring it on! Pretty Boy!" she smirked.

Sesshoumaru pouted "I'm not pretty…I'm sexy get it right"

"Uh huh Mr.SomewhatSelfish" Kagome shook her head.

"I wouldn't be talking Ms. Heyletswatchsesshoumarugetdressed"

Kagome gaped " Oh that's it! Watch me go Jin Pachi on your butt!

Sesshoumaru gasped "Not if I go Devil Jin on you first!"

"Cheater!" Kagome yelled

"Loser" Sesshoumaru bolted.

"Ass!" Kagome squealed.

"Pussy!" Grinned Sesshoumaru.

"You're the one to talk I mean shouldn't every girl have one?"

"Are you saying you think I'm a girl?"

"Nope I don't think you're a girl I know you're a girl!"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side his mouth wide open "Take it back!"

"Make me!" Kagome grinned.

"Gladly!" Sesshoumaru pulled off his top '_Oh my…GOSH! He's serious!...wow!'_ Kagome was awe struck. He pulled her beneath him and was reaching in for a kiss when….

"KAGOME! I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU!" Inuyasha bolted into the room panting.

Sesshoumaru sighed and put his shirt back on. "What do you want Inuyasha?"

"You Jackass! How dare you touch Kagome!" Inuyasha was jaw dropped.

"She's not your girlfriend Inuyasha!..."

"So! That doesn't mean you can hit on her!"

Kagome pulled herself up and stood smoothing out her top. She raised her hand "It's Okay! REALLY I DON'T MIND!"

Inuyashas eye started to twitch "WELL I DO!" he yelled.

_**(Well this wasn't even the whole chapter it's only like half…oh well I guess it long enough! Hope you liked it! Any ideas on anything just message me or leave it in a review.**_


	2. TipTapTip

_**My New Roommate**_

**_(Hmm….lets see! Apple juice, the toilet,Inuyasha fainted…a condom…,PARTY PARTY!... ya so what I'm crazy maybe on crack!...is it that obvious?)_**

**_Chapter 2: Tip-tap-tip : Halicali_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha….yes I know it's a shame eh?**_

**Last time on : My New Roomate**

"_KAGOME! I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU!" Inuyasha bolted into the room panting._

_Sesshoumaru sighed and put his shirt back on. "What do you want Inuyasha?"_

"_You Jackass! How dare you touch Kagome!" Inuyasha was jaw dropped._

"_She's not your girlfriend Inuyasha!..."_

"_So! That doesn't mean you can hit on her!"_

_Kagome pulled herself up and stood smoothing out her top. She raised her hand "It's Okay! REALLY I DON'T MIND!"_

_Inuyashas eye started to twitch "WELL I DO!" he yelled._

**This time on: My New Roomate**

Sesshoumaru snaked his arm around Kagomes waist while pulling her towards him, then he slowly brushed his lips against Kagomes. Letting Inuyasha take it ALL in! Then he kissed Kagome for a long time…very, very, very,….really LONG time. Kagome was the first to break away gasping for air.

AS Kagome caught her breathe she wondered '_so this is colledge guy heaven!...i like it here!'_ "Do you know that you just, kissed me senseless!"

Sesshoumaru grinned "precisely"

Kagome patted his back "You are some Girl Sesshoumaru!" then she turned to Inuyasha "Inuyasha you have a girlfriend, plus! I should have some fun once in awhile!" Kagome pouted.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "You still need convincing?" he smirked.

"If your up to it" she giggled while slipping away to the couch.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and gently pulled her into his embrace " tonight! 10:00pm sharp!"

'_What have I gotten myself into!...wait! I brought them! YAY!' _"See you in bed…. Oh! And you'll need this!" Kagome ran to her bag '_thankyou Souta!'_ She pulled out something out, ran back to Sesshoumaru and placed it into his hands, then she closed it for him, patted his shoulder smirked and reclaimed her spot on the couch.

Sesshoumaru opened his hand, staring at the object "Hmmm! What fun!" he grinned giving Inuyasha a good view of the condom Kagome put in his hands.

Inuyasha gaped "YOU SICKO!"

"I was merely going to show her that I am not a flat chested female, but instead it looks like she'll need more convincing than I thought.." Sesshoumaru shrugged. A ghost smile playing his lips.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell back unconscious with a big thud. Kagome turned her head to see what all the commotion was about, and saw Inuyasha laying on the floor…unconscious.

"You never told me you knew my brother.." Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome shrugged "He never told me you were his brother until I told him you're name."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I see"

" Should we bring him in?" Kagome giggled.

"Guess so … he can sleep here tonight if he doesn't wake up" Sesshoumaru let out a deep sigh.

Kagome hopped out of the couch and patted Sesshoumaru on his back "Maybe next time…But you've finally convinced me that you're a guy!" Kagome laughed.

Sesshoumaru slowly raised a brow "How?!" He wasn't sure if he even wanted to know!

Kagome pointed to Sesshoumaru's …er…lower half "You're '_member_' kind of…popped" This was all that ran through Kagome's mind '_HORNY!'_

Sesshoumaru widened his eyes "Shut up!" he said tryiong to keep his calm terribly failing! He strode towards Inuyasha and dragged him by the arms.

"So where is Inuyasha going to sleep?...The couch?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head nope! "He's going to stain it with his drule" He said while dropping Inuyasha on to the floor, so he could point to the puddle in the door way.

"He's going to sleep in your room, on your bed" Sesshoumaru grinned '_This is my chance…I have an advantage'_

"Then where am I going to sleep? Surely not with him!" Kagome pointed an accusing finger at Inuyasha. '_It's not nice to point!...but Inuyasha is an exception.'_

"Of course not! Your going to sleep with me!" Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha's arms again, and started to drag him to Kagome's room. "It'll give us more time to…get to know each other!"

Kagome sweat dropped…Anime style! " Uh huh! Well…come get me when your ready to get to 'know eachother' Okie Dokie!" with that said Kagome skipped merily to her spot on the couch grabbed the remote and atarted channel surfing.

A few minutes later Sesshoumaru walked over to the kitchen, opened the fridge pulled out some apple juice rinsed a cup and poured it in.

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru called from the kitchen.

"Hn?" was all he got.

"How would feel if you got wet?"

"You are so weird!" Kagome replied. "…and I'd be really pissed why?"

"Come here!"

"AHEM!"

Sesshoumaru sighed "please!"

"Do I have to?" Kagome groaned "if this has anything to do with being I'm going to skin your balls off!" She yelled.

"Okay! Just come here!"

Kagome grumpily pushed herself from the couch. And dragged herself to Sesshoumaru. She felt a little tugging at her ankle when she got there. She looked down to see string. She jerked her foot right away.

"SESSHOUMARU!" She screamed as a bucket of what he hoped was apple juice fall on her.

"Are you pissed?" he chuckled, pure amusement laced in his voice.

"Yes Sesshoumaru, YES!" Kagome reached forward and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hair She felt her way to the washroom.

"You do know I have a very sensitive scalp" he winced.

" You do know that I really don't care!" That's when she felt it…the toilet! She shoved Sesshoumaru's head into it flushing in the process.

"SWIRLY! SWIRLY! SWIRLY!...had enough?" She asked his head still drowned in toilet water.

"yes" he gurgled. Kagome lifted his head giving him seconds to breathe then dipped it back in.

"Are you going to pull a stunt like that again?" She lifted his head.

"No!" he managed to gasp while restocking his lungs with fresh air.

"Good!" Kagome let go of Sesshomaru's hair while smirking to herself. '_There goes luch!, oh well I wasn't feeling hungry anyways!'_

**2 hours later after lots of scrubing!**

"Hey Kagome…" Sesshoumaru was slowly dieing, for Kagome was better at Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles than he thought. I mean she was whooping his and all, gloating all up in his face. He being…well Sesshoumaru, he found it cute. He admired how she would stand up to him and call him names randomly. And all of it didn't bother him on bit!, Because he liked her. It wasn't even a whole day, not nearly half a day; it had only been 4 hours or so. But in such a short time, he and Kagome had become close, so close, best friends maybe… even lovers. Kagome wasn't like any other girl. She was her own person, so he could be himself around her. His own horny, giddy, arrogant, selfish, smartass, imperfect, loving self. But around other girls he had to be…well not himself. All the other girls were much giddier than himself, they were always to shy, or selfish, or plain annoying. Yea, Sure Kagome was annoying but her annoying made Sesshoumaru feel good!...it kind of turned him on…strangely. Sesshoumaru is never Sesshoumaru Inu Taisho around Kagome, he was just Sesshoumaru, Sessho, Sesshy, Sessho-kins, and her more recent name for him Fluffy. He just loved every thing about Kagome.

Especially her body.

"Yes , Sessho-kins?" She smiled. '_Χ, Ο, __⾨__, Δ, Δ, Δ, __⾨__, Δ, Ο, Χ_!' "Yes! I win! 38-7"

"Indeed! How would you like to have a party?" Sesshoumaru dropped his controller, and flexed his fingers. "With practically the whole floor?"

"Okie, Dokie Fluffy!, But how are we gonna get them to know?" Kagome stood up and stretched. " I'm not one to favour those door to door things."

"Well we can go down the halls with booze in our hands screaming ' Party 3:30-11:00pm at room 182'" Sesshoumaru turned off the P.S.2. then looked at Kagome.

"Sure!" Kagome poked at her stomach "need to burn some fat anyways!" She reached into the fridge and tossed Sesshoumaru a bottle of Vodka.

"C'mon Sesshy, Let's get a move on!" Kagome opened the door.

"You' re going out like that?" Sesshoumaru grinned. She was waering a black sports bra and black baggy sweats.

"yup! Let's go before I change my mind and put something less revealing on!" She ushered Sesshoumaru out of the house.

_**(OKAY! So the party isn't coming yet!...BUT IT WILL COME!...i think…anyways! Thankyou to!**_

_**SesshoumaruKougaNarakuFanGirl : Thanks for the complement! I never knew they all would be? THANKS!**_

_**lordsessylover : You Do! YAY! Here's your update!**_

_**Darkened Desire :Sure! Then Kagome will get really pissed! But she wont kill you or harm you! Just make up a name for your character and I'll pop ya in! Thanks!**_

_**Death by Me : Lol! Don't worry I'll write no need to stalk now! Lol Thanks.**_

_**musthavegerardway : I Will! Promise! Don't cry!**_

**_kagxsess : Really?! I'm so glad didn't want you guys and gals getting mad at me! I will thanks!_**

**_PeGuInS ArE eViL: Me too! I will! _**

**_ha ha ha i laugh in your face : Oooo! Thanks! I will!_**

_**Youko's Befuddled Fox : Don't pout! This was the rest of the orginal first chappy! Thanks!**_

**_Len92 : I will! Promise!_**

_**Punk Dog Demoness : REALLY?! Well your gonna love it even more! I'm updating! Thanks!**_

**_Kitana18 : Thanks! Nice idea! I used it! Noticed? I would love it if you could spare me some of your ideas! Please and tankya!_**

**_inu luver 4ever : It Rox! Really! I'm flattered! And its funny! Your making me blush! Lol! I'll update! Promise!_**

_**girlwholikestwilighttomuch : Thankyou! Thankyou very much! –bows-**_

**_Kagome's Spirited Soul : really!? Thanks! I'll keep writing! Don't worry! Nothing can keep me down…except memory loss...HEH!?_**

_**Thanks to you all R&R!**_


	3. San Francisco

_**My New Roommate**_

_**(WHO WEARS SHORT SHORTS? I WEAR SHORT SHORT!...AND BATTY RIDERS!...I know I'm high, leave me aloooooone! Okay it's time to reveal my true identity! To unleash my real personality as the bitchy crack good friend therapist kid. HAHAHA! Not to mention most disturbing mind! CHILDREN! YOU ARE WARNED! On with the SHOWWW!)**_

_**Chapter 2:San Francisco- Midcronica**_

Kagome ran through the halls holding bottles of beer, Sesshoumaru by her side. The screamed things like 'PARTY! DOOR 182! 3:30-11:00!' and 'WOO PARTY AT MR.TAISHO'S!'

They were on the last floor. "Sesshy! Race to the end of the hall, females first!"

"What female?" He laughed. Kagome swatted him with her Vodka bottle. And counted down, running before him. Kagome was currently ahead and saw Sesshoumaru catching up quickly. She being the competitive sore loser she was didn't want to lose so she stuck out her foot and tripped him. Sesshoumaru fell flat on his face, very gracefully might I add. Kagome giggled the rest of her way to the end of the hall.

"I WIN! YOU LOSE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She noticed he wasn't moving so she ran over to him. "Sessh? You Okay?!"

She heard a slight groan "Take my hand Sessho!" He gripped onto hers, face still on the floor, and…

He pushed her,

He pushed her onto the floor, after she had helped him up. Then he ran like the giddy pretty boy he is. Kagome pulled herself up, thank goodness for soft carpets. Not only did they prvent her face from breaking but the prevented her bottles for doing the same thing.

'_Oh that little!' _"You're going down Mr.Erection!" She growled to no one in particular.

She got up and chased Sesshoumaru about 7 floors down until they reached their floor, only to be bombarded by a whole bunch of party crazed university students. '_Oh shit.._'

"PARTY PARTY PARTY!" The all chanted. Kagome opened the door to their dorm as everyone rushed in. 'What the hell it's like 2:00!' "Sesshy! It's 2:00!" Kagome just watched as he shrugged.

ϙϙϙ♼♡♼ϙϙϙ

While Sesshoumaru had currently gotten drunk he lost track of Kagome as a few females started to swarm him. But he had just found her. Oh how he had. He found her with a bunch of males swarming her…that was fine, but the bad thing was that she was almost nude. No bra just socks underwear and the Zorro mask, she had found under his bed. (what was that doing there?! x) Looked like she was strip dancing on the stage….just great.

He pushed his way through the guys 'Oh shit'. Looks like she had some experience in lap dances too. He lifted her off the mans lap and busted through the crowd into his room finding two people making out.

"OUT!" The girl and guy jumped, before scurrying out of the room. He kicked the door closed, his hands now holding a passed out Kagome….At least he was sober enough to save her…kinda.

He chuckled lustily, staring at the half naked female in front of him. He always did like melons. He placed her onto his bed before hopping in with her. '_mmmmm melons'_ Without even noticing his hand was up and ready squeeze a few ripe melons. It twitched in anticipation. He knew it was wrong so, he tried pulling back his hand. Finally using all his strength he pulled his hand away, and sat on it.

Sesshoumaru groaned. He better get some clothes onto this girl before he does something he _wont_ regret. Key word wont. He has no intention of forgetting it if he did.

ϙϙϙ♼♡♼ϙϙϙ

'_hey! Hangover buddy! Good to see ya again! NOT! God, my head is killing me! What happened….oh ya party, bye bye bra….dancing…sleep. Now I remember! Just like old times!'_

Kagome felt the bed shift under her. It wasn't the bed, that's for sure. Looking beneath her lay a very nice toned muscled chest. Gawking in all that is real…whatever that means.

"Sessho? …"

"…."

"Fluffy?"

"…."

"Hey , Retard! Wake up!" She scolded pulling on his hair.

"Hnnn….but I don't want a hair cut mommy, dogs bark, moo moo." He mumbled still asleep.

Kagome was gawking once again. She leaned down to Sesshoumaru's ear and whispered

"can you help me with my bra?"

Sesshoumaru shot up, Kagome rolling off the bed in the process. His eyes large and full of anticipation.

" Of Course!" He beamed, not noticing it was just Kagome.

"Looks like you're awake!!" Kagome huffed pulling herself off the floor.

"Sorry." He helped her in her attempt to get off the floor.

**_SOOOO Sorry Bout the short chapter. Even though i got my writing mojo back i'm just sraight up lazy! But! I will be updating this story more often now. Thanks to you guys bugging me 24/7!!!! GAWD! You people are so annoying...but supportive. I mean really it's only you guys that threaten me if i dont write...which really scares me but YA! OKay ! Thankyou Reviewers who's name i'm really to lazy to type. Oh ya! jeppy, next time i see i'm gonna kick your ass!...or at least attempt to!_**

**_YA PAPA YA PAPA EE SHO DEN! ASHETU DONIWA...something something ooo. RANMA 1/2!!!!! WEEE _**

**_Bye bye!_**


	4. Asterick

**My New Roommate**

☻☺ **Long time since I last updated this story,….oh well. Guess what it's 1:14 in the morning and I'm not tired yet! Yay! Hooray me! Oh yeah I'm leaving on August 24! Going to a vacation/funeral. Weird I know and I wont be back until…..maybe three weeks after school starts...I don't know somewhere around that. Anyways enjoy!☻☺**

**Chapter 4: Asterick - Orange Range**

"fuck!" Sesshoumaru cursed. He was nursing his now burned finger, and glaring at the stove. "stupid thing! Jaken should be doing this!"

Kagome got off the couch and walked into the kitchen hearing Sesshoumaru. "Who's Jaken?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged and reached into a cabinet to get out a Band-Aid. "He's my….retainer/servant dude." He pulled off the white pieces and wrapped it around his finger. Smiling in satisfaction.

"So there's one problem gone, now to take care of the other!" Kagome shrieked as she raced into a closet.

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow "What's wrong with-." He was cut off by the fire alarm thingy going off and water sprouting every where in the kitchen.

Kagome busted out of the closet with a **☻☺ what are those thingy's called?...☻☺** fire putter outer. She sprayed the now burnt dry eggs.

Sesshoumaru's eyes bulged. "MY EGGS! It took a lot of work to make those things!" He yelled. Kagome rushed off to go turn off the sprinklers, while Sesshoumaru sat there and sulked.

5 minutes later.

"Sorry I took so long couldn't figure out which button was the, WOAH!" She took in Sesshoumaru's appearance. All the color drained from his skin. And he was soaking wet.

"Why didn't you get out from under the sprinklers!" She scolded him.

He frowned. "You killed my eggs. It takes a lot of work to make those!" He yelled.

"Sesshoumaru you Idiot!! You're going to get sick!"

"I don't c..c..achoo!" Sesshoumaru groaned.

Kagome sighed. "Too late. C'mon, let's get you to bed. Thursday school starts." She helped Sesshoumaru up and they walked over to the bed.

"You need to change into some dry clothes Sesshoumaru." Kagome ordered.

"I –choo, cant" He answered.

Kagome's right eye started to twitch. "Change…NOW!"

"I-It's too c..c..choo!" He sneezed. "cold. You need to do it for me."

Kagome gawked at him. "You're joking"

Sesshoumaru shook his head before sneezing again.

Kagome sighed in defeat and gave in. "I was bound to see _it _sometime." She tugged on Sesshoumaru's wife beater and pulled it off. She stood on the bed and tugged on his boxers. Something was…inside his boxers and sadly preventing Kagome from takeing them off.

"I cant" she sighed. "It's stuck!"

Sesshoumaru sneezed. "Try again" he encouraged, a nasty gleam in his eyes.

Kagome growled. "Fine!" And with one hard tug they shorts flew off Sesshoumaru. Kagome was taken back, at the size of that…._thing. _

God, no wonder it was stuck. Probably not enough room! "You can stop, _choo_ staring now" he sniffed.

Kagome laughed. "I think I'll name you…Dekachin!" **☻☺dekachin means huge dick…..LOL! HAHAHAHA!...Okay I'm sorry.☻☺**

_10 minutes later_.

☻☺ **1:43 am going to sleep bye!☻☺ ☺☻10:53 am I'm back, woke up at 7:00 am☻☺**

Kagome rammed the spoon between Sesshoumaru's pursed lips. "You need to drink it!!"

Sesshoumaru spat out the cough n cold medicine. "No!" He sneezed. "You cant _choo_ make me!"

"Sesshoumaru, stop this! You're acting like a spoiled child!" She scolded him. "Now take the medicine before I drown you in it."

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Yeah, right." _choo_ "You and what army?!"

Kagome grinned. "I don't need an Army I have something better." She poured in some more medicine. "I have Dekachin"

☻♀☻♀☻♀☻♀☻♀☻

Inuyasha sat up and groaned. He rubbed the lump on the back of his head. Where was he? What had happened. Man he's hungry. All his memories came rushing back to him….Kagome! He had to save Kagome! Hopping out of bed he noticed Kagome's backpack. This is her room? Oh snap!

He rushed out and searched the place finally busting into Sesshoumaru's room. Kagome had a butcher knife in one hand and cough medicine in the other She was straddling Sesshoumaru.

"Take it, or else Dekachin gets it!" She threatened.

Deakachin? Who's…..wow.

"DEKACHIN!?" He yelled. "NANDA!?" He shut the door close and counted to 10. He opened the door and stepped in again.

He walked by Kagome's side and put his hand on the butcher knife. "Do it Kagome! Cut it off!!" He yelled.

Sesshoumaru fumed. "Are you _choo_ mad!! There are still _choo_ things I haven't done!"

Kagome quirked a brow, grinning. "I thought you used Dekachin for everything in the book?"

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "Ha, Ha _very choo_ funny"

"So, Inuyasha I finally see you're awake." Kagome smiled.

Sesshoumaru grinned. "Too bad you missed _choo_ the party. You should have seen _choo_ the things Kagome had d-."

Kagome shoved a spoonful of medicine into Sesshoumaru's mouth. "Don't even!"

Inuyasha looked back between the two. "What happened?"

Kagome shook Sesshoumaru's head around to make sure he swallowed the medicine. "Nothing that concerns you Inuyasha."

"No, Come on tell me!" He pleaded letting go of the knife.

Kagome snarled and put Inuyasha in a headlock, the knife up to his….dekachin. "No"

Inuyasha nodded whimpering pitifully and slid out of the lock, the second Kagome had loosened it.

"Damn, Inu's thinking your all that." She mumbled stalking out of Sesshoumaru's room setting herself onto the couch. "Well you're not all that!" She yelled.

☻♀☻♀☻♀☻♀☻

Sesshoumaru shuddered, and sneezed. "Scary" He sneezed again.

Inuyasha just nodded. "Yep…. That's Kagome for ya"

☻☺ **Okay I'm done okay. Bye bye thank you reviewers!☻☺**


	5. Canvas

**My New Roommate**

**Chapter 5: Canvas- Coolon**

☺☻ **Hey Peoples!!! Tis ME! IM BACK! Sorry for the long wait! Here's what you all have been waiting for! MY NEW ROOMATE CHAPPIE 5! CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!!! Say thank you to Stephanie and Claire!!☻☺**

Sesshoumaru slumped into his beanie chair, and stared at the T.V. with utmost interest. He was watching Oprah, and they were discussing a segment on relationships. He listened to Oprah discuss how to get back at a friend, lover, family member.

It had been about 3 months since he met Kagome. They had been spending a lot of time on their work, rather than on each other. It had been 3 months since they had actually spent some quality time together, even as just friends. Inuyasha had finally given up on them, although he still dropped in every now and then. And in addition to that a new problem came up. Some stupid wolf kid continuously called Kagome " his woman". It riled Sesshoumaru even more than Inuyasha himself. And that was a record. Tommorow would probably be the only day he and Kagome could spen some quality time. Tomorrow was Christmas.

The Oprah theme song cued in "Here we are, back at the Oprah Show, Today we are discussing a segment on relationships." Sesshoumaru sat up. "Today, as our guest we welcome InuTaisho!!!" The crowd cheered and clapped, female shrieks could be heard. Sesshoumaru's eyes bulged. He gawked, how the hell did his father get on the Oprah show! He's never really been anywhere…So how the hell did he get on Oprah!?

Oprah cleared her throat. "So InuTaisho good to have you on the show!"

He smiled. "Thanks Oprah. I would like to talk about how to get back at your friends/roommates. A female perhaps? Starts with Ka, ends with Gome"

Oprah nodded. "Do you have any situation in particular?"

InuTaisho nodded. "Yes, actually. My oldest son, and his new roommate. She actually got him to get him to drink Buckley's…"

Oprah nodded "Really? So now you plan to help him get back at her?"

InuTaisho nodded once again. "Now listen carefully all you boys out there…including you Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha stay away from Kagome.

"First step! Make sure the place is clean, wouldn't want you getting comfy on garbage. I mean honestly who wants to have sex on garbage?! Not only is it unhygienic it's…just like ...Yuck..

Oprah laughed. "Exactly, I totally see you're point InuTaisho!"

A great Grin broke out on InuTaisho's face. "Exactly!"

"Step Two! Wear something that meets what the girl likes. If she's a book boy lover, a white polo , slacks, specs, and of course…A BOOK!"

"If she's a business type.. wife beater, dress pants …err… Oh yes! A looses tie! Ladies go crazy for that."

"I'm sure you all understand where I'm going now…"

"Step 3: Practice your puppy face, you know googly eyes, pout, the classics!

"Step 4: Get up and go buy that girl something she's always wanted!! No rings… don't want to freak her out.

"FINAL STEP: wait for her to fall for ya, then give her the gift!" InuTaisho nodded confidently, proudly.

"And If you're to lazy to do that…be yourself and glomp!"

Oprah sat there bewildered, as did Sesshoumaru. " InuTaisho… what's a glomp?"

InuTaisho chuckled "Don't worry, just a simple tackle hug."

Oprah quirked a brow. "Tackle hug?" She gave him a look. "What does all this have to do with getting back at someone…?"

InuTaisho frowned, "This was about getting back at someone? Oh…oops, must've gotten off topic there." InuTaisho sweat dropped, rubbing the back of his head.

Sesshoumaru still sat there, shocked. He shook his head and flicked off the Television. He would just need to get back at Kagome some other time…

The door, creaked open revealing…. Kagura!? "Sesshoumaru…, I heard you were here. I just never thought it was true." Kagura had the bitter tone in play. "…I also heard some…_girl_… was here with you." She took a whiff of the air and made a face. "I see that is also true."

Sesshoumaru rose letting out a menacing growl. "What, do you want Kagura?!" He didn't like the way she smiled at him.

"Just wanted to give you an early…Christmas gift." She batted her lashes, stalking towards the inu.

A scowl formed its way on his face. Did she intend to get him in bed? Oh how she was sadly mistaken. He strode to Kagura just about to push her out, until her arms latched around his neck, her legs around his waist. He uncurled her leg and put it on the floor. Reaching for the next, Kagome walked in.

Shopping bags dropped to the floor, Kagome let a disappointed/shocked gasp escape her. The image before looked very wrong…and intimate.

She frowned. Picking up the bags she walked into her room and stored them in her closet. After that she removed her jacket and tossed it onto her bed. She pulled off her boots and left on the floor. She gracefully dragged herself back into the living room. Where Sesshoumaru still stood, a strange female glued to him. She flicked on the television, whispering words Sesshoumaru barely heard.

"…Kagome, it's not what you think…." Sesshoumaru's voice pleaded to be forgiven.

Kagome let her eyes slip close and let a feral growl. "**Move**" When Sesshoumaru still stood their a regretful look in his eyes. She picked up the remote and whipped at Kagura.

Kagura hissed removing one of her arms to rub her abused head. "Bi-"

"**MOVE**! I'm _trying_ to watch something!!" Kagura immeadiatly lept off Sesshoumaru and dashed out of the room.

Sesshoumaru still stood there about to apologize a pink orb flew his way. He barely dodged it. Staring at Kagome he gawked. "I- I never knew you were a miko…"

Kagome shrugged, "You never asked" She stood, He flinched. She picked up the remote, He backed away. Sesshoumaru went to get his coat, he slipped on his shoes and left the place.

♀ ♀ ♀ ♀

☻ ☻ ☻ ☻ ☻

Sesshoumaru was walking around, window shopping. He had to get Kagome something, it couldn't be just anything, it had to be something that would prove that he was sorry. He looked through the windows spotting an onyx stoned flower comb. It was beautiful. He had just the thing to get Kagome. He went to a store called '_Hana Koi'_ He pulled the door open the soft chiming of chimes announcing that he had entered.

He scanned the little shop, finding what he was looking for. He picked up one, then a bunch of white ones of it's kind. He placed it onto the counter. The old woman telling him how to keep them safe and preserved. Nodding quickly he snatched the items and dashed out the store.

But passing by another he spotted a book. He rushed into the store, He read the title "Loves White Chrysanthemum" Flipping the book over he read the back.

' _Orue was a most successful Lord. He was young and quite handsom. He caught the eye of everrry female, and had received many proposals but had turned them all down. When patrolling his lands, he stumbles on a female frozen in ice. Curiosity got the best of Orue and he broke the ice. _

_Orue comes to many situations where he makes hard decisions, he finds the love of his life, but something tears him apart, how can he save his love? His…_

_White Chrysanthemum'_

He marveled at the book, after reading this he himself wished to read the book. He bought the thing immedietly. Racing home he found Kagome asleep on the couch. He couldn't help but smile. He lifted his sleeping beauty and walked into her room. Tossing her jacket to the floor, he placed her on the bed. Tucking her in tightly Sesshoumaru placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Quietly leaving the room he sat down in the kitchen and unpacked the things he had bought. Walking into a closet he found some wrapping wrapping paper.

He wrapped the book in snowman wrapping paper. And he pulled out a vase dropping the other contents into it, he filled the vase with water. He brought the vase with him into his room before dropping the book under their mini Christmas tree. He plopped onto his bed, slighlty exhausted. Slowly drifting to sleep Sesshoumaru thought of Kagome's actions towards her gifts. He sletp with a smile on his face.

♀ ♀ ♀ ♀

☻ ☻ ☻ ☻ ☻

Kagome shuffled in her bed. Opening her eyes, the events from the previous day came back. She frowned. She sat up and stretched. She reached for the shopping bags in her closet and left her room. Waffles, Bacon, Eggs, Toast, and English muffins. She looked into the kitchen…no Sesshoumaru. Everything was set up drinks and all. All her friends were there too.

Inuyasha was stuffing his face along with Kouga. They seemed to be in competition. Sango was feeding Miroku with fruits. There's something you never see. Kikyo seemed to be talking to Jakotsu. The rest of the brothers were just talking lightly.

"Morning Kagome!" Came Inuyasha's reply.

"where's Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha shrugged. Well he was help. Sango laughed he's in his room or something. Kagome nodded her thanks and walked back into the living room. Under the tree was a gift, to her. From Sesshoumaru. She unwrapped the thing. She had heard of this book! She had wanted to get it all week, but her studies prevented her from doing, just that. And with Christmas she forgot about it. She smiled widely. Breaking into Sesshoumaru's room finding him organizing…flowers? She jumped on him. Putting him in a deathgrip she laughed.

"Thanks Fluffy!" Sesshoumaru chuckled, handing the vase to Kagome he smiled. She gasped. A vase of Black Spider Chrysanthemums, a lone White Chrysanthemum standing in the middle the formatting was beautiful.

She handed Sesshoumaru his gift. A Wii. He ripped through the box revealing his new electronic. The two stood and danced to the kitchen. Kagome was on Sesshoumaru's back.

"Merry Christmas!"

**☺☻ Soooo Sorry about the wait and…lazy sloppy chapter. I was just so…lazy. So yeah. I think i sent Stephanie and Claire the wrong fic...so yeah. They wont be here at the moment...my bad. ☻☺**


	6. Rakuen

Chapter 6 : Rakuen – Do As Inifity

Chapter 6 : Rakuen – Do As Inifity

Hello, everyone….i know I really am very lazy. So Lazy that my love for procrastination almost surpases it….almost . So before you all Kill me… Here's the next Chapter

MNR

"You guys look like idiots." Kagome ran a hand through her ebony locks, sighing in defeat. They were punching the air, the Wii remote strapped to them. At the moment they were boxing. Kouga seemed to be in the lead. While Inuyasha was…struggling…was an understatement. But either way Inuyasha was losing.

Just last month Kagome had finished the Book Sesshoumaru got her for Christmas _"Loves White Chrysanthemum" _she had marveled at the book, and was even surprised when Sesshoumaru himself requested to read it. Her gaze fell upon her roommate who was curled up in a blue beanie, looking, very much indulged in her book.

Sitting, slouched in their couch were Sango, Kikyo, and Jakotsu, who were watching the Next TV screen. Miroku was sitting in front of that TV play guitar in his arms. He was currently on Hard, on Guitar Hero 'Miss Murder'. She remembered, Valentines Day, when both Her and Sesshoumaru bought the game as a Valentines gift to each other. It was quite fun to watch her roommate fumble with the Buttons on the guitar.

Kagome heard a slight knocking on her door. Curious to see who it was, hoping it was not that 'Kagura' woman who worked herself onto Sesshoumaru.

Turning, the knob, Kagome jumped back. Tears filled her eyes. Before her stood someone, whom she thought she would never see again. There he stood in all his glory. His red eyes, smiled with mirth. He seemed to have grown…a lot. How long had it been? Four, five, six years? And he came back. Not a hair out of place. Although it had grown much longer. He was still the best, her big Brother.

Kagome latched her arms around his neck. Her head buried within his shoulder. The tears fell freely from her eyes. Not tears for mourning. But tears for Joy, tears for her Aniki. "Naraku!"

MNR

Within the hour, Kagome caught up with her brother, as he did with her. He was introduced to everyone as they were him. As each exchanged how they had come to meet Kagome, Kagome noticed how Naraku would always send glares to Sesshoumaru, once he had told his story.

Although Sesshoumaru hadn't told the full out details, Naraku knew something had transpired between the two. He was good like that.

Once all the formals were done and over with, Kagome ordered some pizza, for all of them. About 5 minutes later, there was another knock at the door.

Naraku raised his hand as if to settle Kagome down. "I'll get it." He replied with a smug grin plastered on his handsome face.

Pushing on his knees he stood from his cross-legged position, and stalked towards the door, his Black jeans wrinkling even further. He opened the door, to another surprise, rather than the pizza. Naraku's eyes narrowed and he backed up staring down the traitor. His ex, His former love, The whore…

"Kagura."

Naraku's voice was full of malice, and anger. "What do you want…" he was tense and was struggling to stop himself from biting the woman's head off.

Kagura, who was a bit taken back by the rude welcoming, stepped back. Regaining her confidence she put a hand on her hip, and smiled grimly. "I didn't come here for you _Sunshine. _I came here for_ him_." She lifted one of her blood painted fingernails and pointed to the Inu curled up in a loveseat, nose in book.

Kagomes eyes narrowed. Before she could stand and give that woman the greatest slap of her life, Naraku said the…

Believable.

"No" His answer was stern and final. If you knew like Kagome, you knew he wouldn't stray from his answer. Even if he had to lie.

Kagura gave the ebony a look. "And why not!?"

Naraku chuckled lowly. The sound was mischievous and hollow. Like a villain who had discovered how to defeat their arch nemesis. "Because."

Snarling Kagura put her next hand atop her hip. "Because what!?"

Naraku put his hands into his pockets and smiled. It was a sickeningly sweet smile. "I can't tell you that Kagura."

Kagura's face grew red. Her cheeks puffed out and her eyes narrowed as if she was squinting from the sunlight.

"Tell me, you ill-bred idiot!!"

Naraku pursed his lips trying to hide his evil smirk.

"They're engaged."

Thump.

"_WHAT!?"_

Naraku turned on his heel, seeing as Kagura fainting, which meant he didn't need to face her anymore.

"You heard me…"

Inuyasha and Kouga, of course being the only ones who had made a fuss about the proclamation turned to Kagome, who seemed to be in slight daze.

"Oi!! Kagome!! What the hell!? You're engaged to that ass!?" Inuyasha stared at Kagome closely intent on finding an answer. That was until Kouga pushed him aside.

Kouga held Kagomes hand close to his face. "Kagome, tell me it's not true! You're supposed to be my woman not that..._Mutt's_." Now it Sesshoumaru's turn to push somebody, while poor Kouga landed in the corner with Inuyasha.

Book still in hand Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome who was on her knees and helped her up. His placed his thumb beneath her chin and his fore finger on her chin just below her lips. Dropping the book, he used his now free hand to stroke her cheek, and trail his finger over her lips. Reaching forward he placed his lips upon Kagome's her warm lips meeting his own. The passion in it was unexplainable. It was so soft, yet so strong. It was so loving and caring. It was…

The perfect kiss.

"Beautiful." She whispered.

**MNR**

**Another short chapter I'm sorry. My laziness has overcome me again.**

**And plus, when my song ended. I lost the mood.**

**I'm 13 yay me! Finally My B-Day was the 13****th**** of April…kewl eh?**

**Anyways I'm gonna send this to the twins.**

**I wonder when their Birthday is?**

**_C: We explained that we were born before time existed._**

**_S jumps Everyday is our birthday!_**

**_C: But we celebrate it on Adelaide, Stephanie ward's birthday, August 14th._**

**_S: Ello dummies!_**

**_C: And sillies!_**

**_giggle giggle_**

**_C: How's Jessie?_**

**_S: I like her. She's sassy!_**

**_C: That's good. Well see ya guys. Sayonara minna-san!_**


	7. Now or Never

**A/N: Yo, XD I'm back, and will hopefully updating this every Tuesday, although I was an idiot and signed up for something, and have swimming on Tuesdays. D: Poo.**

**Disc: NerdMoment doesn't own InuYasha :D**

**Chapter 7: Now or Never – M-Flo ft. Chemistry**

**~MNR~**

Kagome's pencil scratched lightly on the notepad before her. Her brows were knitted together in concentration, her eyes skimming over the words on the board. Though it seemed she was physically focused, she was mentally unaware of the happening outside of her mind. Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru had agreed on getting married, much to InuYasha and Kouga's protest. But luckily for them it was supposed to be next year April. And it was currently February. They'd have a long way to go. But that meant more time for the couple to plan it all out. Kagome already had her theme planned out. Sakura and white tulle. There would be Sakura trees everywhere! White tulle wrapped elegantly wound each tree. Pink Blossoms would litter the ground in a gorgeous fashion. A Silky white carpet beneath then. Her dress would be an ivory halter, that dips into a "V". It would hug her curves, a little bow, keeping excess fabric in control. Finally it would flare out mid thigh, creating a long train.

Sighing in content she closed her notepad; the professor just announced that class was over. Two more classes.

"Hey."

Kagome turned. Who was that? Short curly blond hair that curled outwards. Jade eyes with little specks of grey here and there. He had this rounded chubby face, giving him an endearing look. Slender and a pretty feminine build, but still cute. Couldn't compare to her fiancé but he was still adorable. "Hello, can I help you with something?" He looked nice too…and very familiar.

He fidgeted slightly, stumbling over his words, "Y-yeah, uh…Can you help me up, B-because you just rocket m-m-my world!" His face turned scarlet red, and his words seemed forced.

What an idiot. He wasn't nice…just desperate. But even so, he could've used a better pick-up line. Really!? That was pathetic. Bluntly ignoring the boy Kagome proceeded out of the room. Shame…

"W-Wait!" Oh great, what was it now? Spinning on her heel, ready to punch the idiot in his face Kagome snapped. "What!?" He looked nervous, his eyes darting around like he was making sure something or someone wasn't watching.

He sighed in relief, before finally looking Kagome in the eyes. "I'm sorry…about just now. But I really do need your help!" His expression was that of a serious one, but he still clung to his desperate tone.

Sighing, only in defeat Kagome nodded, continuing her way out of the class. "I'm listening."

The boy scrambled after her, joy radiating off him in waves. "You see…I like your friend."

Kagome snorted. "Which one? I have a lot of friends."

He had a thoughtful look on his face. "Um...the one with the long braid, the cute one." He blushed again, only a deep crimson.

What the hell? She didn't have any friends with long braids …unless he meant Ban- OH! Awe, BL "Bankotsu?"

He squeaked, waving his arms around motioning for her to lower her voice. "Is it Bankotsu?" He held his finger to his lips, eyes wide with innocence, before nodding.

"I saw you two Friday ay "Totosai's Tea"…and he just…" he took a deep breathe, and closed his eyes. "I don't know…" he opened them. "But I really do like him." He looked away.

Kagome struggled to suppress her squeal of excitement. She always did have a thing for BL. "Go on." She ushered.

His eyes were still averted. "Do…Do you think you can…introduce me to him?" Suddenly shock and horror wormed its way onto the blonds face. "What if he's not gay!? Oh that's be so embarrassing." He pouted.

Kagome laughed. "Don't worry about that, he is…uh, you never told me your name."

The blonde frowned. "How rude of me, I'm Emeric Hyuga." He flashed Kagome a brilliant smile, making her almost melt.

Once the name dawned on her, she gawked. "EH!? Emeric Hyuga?! Claire Hyuga's son!?!"

Emeric nodded, slightly fearing Kagome's current excitement. "Yeah…that's me."

That explained the familiarity! She saw his mom!! "You're Mom wrote "Loves White Chrysanthemum!!!" She shuffled through her bag, fishing out the fat book. She opened it to the Author Page, there sat Claire. She looked between Emeric and Claire, yeah definitely related. "Oh my Gosh!! Tell your mom I _loved_ LWC!" She shoved the book back in it's place, before grabbing Emerics arm dragging him away.

**~MNR~**

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed angrily. He crushed the roses in his hand. Dare his eyes betray him? No. He wasn't blind. He saw what just transpired. Kagome was fawning over some blond kid. She looked so happy and excited…as much as he wanted her to happy, he didn't want her to be happy with another guy. Or anyone for that mater, if they weren't him, they were off the list. Perhaps they were just friends? What if they weren't.

How could Kagome do that to him?! He's been faithful. He even took the time to sabotage Kagura's day only to keep her away from him. He'd been successful and wanted to share his joy with Kagome. He even got her roses. But what greeted him? Her cuddling with some blond kid. Okay maybe not cuddling, but they were pretty damn close. And he didn't like it. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. He wanted to make sure nothing happened between those two. Make sure nothing already did happen them. At least he hoped nothing happened. Otherwise…Hey that kid looks familiar. Brushing off the thought he continued his plot.

But what if Kagome wasn't doing anything with him? What if…What if they were just friends? What if…What if… What If they weren't!? What if they were secret lovers? What if between classes Kagome would meet up the kid and they would do things…bad things. Naughty things. His eye twitched. Oh he would rip that kids head off, and then give it to Kagome as there anniversary present. Yeah that's right. Or maybe he'd cut off his testicles then use then as bathroom ornaments. Or perhaps he would gauge his eyes out, and then feed it to him through his nose! Yeah! Or…Or…Or maybe Sesshoumaru was going insane. Yeah that had to be it. Kagome would tell him, right?

Right?

**~MNR~**

"So…Kagome, can you tell me about Bankotsu?" Emeric took a sip of his hot chocolate, after blowing on the steaming liquid.

She laughed nervously. "You see, I didn't know Bankotsu till the day you saw us…Friday you said?" She bit into her raison bagel.

He nodded.

"Yeah…well…" she began retelling Emeric of the events.

_~Flashback~_

_"Screw Hitler!! He's an ass, that's that." Came a gruff reply._

_The teacher nodded in agreement, "Yes but-."_

_"But nothing! He was arrogant. He thought if you weren't this or that, you're not worth it. So he'd kill you off! What kind of person does that? The even had followers, people these days! Freaking idiots."_

_"Yes, Yes, I understand an-."_

_"No, no you don't understand! Here you are calling him a genius of cruelty, or whatever the hell you were saying. You're practically praising him. You know he would've killed you too right!?"_

_"I-I do reali-."_

_"Then what the hell are you doing? You should be ranting on how much of an ass he was…like I'm doing right now. Glad the fucker died though."_

_"He di-."_

_"Yeah, yeah, he killed himself with ugly-ass bitch. We all know the story."_

_"Actually Eva was quite the looker."_

_"Oh no she wasn't, she was ugly and stupid. The woman bit a freaking capsule of cyanide. What kind of ugly idiot does that?!"_

_"…"_

_"That's what I thought."_

_Kagome stared at the source of the booming voice, Bankotsu, she heard of him. Well he sure knew how to voice his opinions. Class ended and Kagome took the chance to ask Bankotsu out for Tea. He agreed and they sat there and talked._

_"Wow, you're very persistent." She laughed._

_Bankotsu shrugged. "I was planning to become a lawyer, but I found my passion was actually poetry. Regardless of my arguing skills, I rather write. You know, to express my feelings on paper. Kind of like a rhyming journal." He smiled lightly, sipping his tea._

_Kagome quirked a brow. "Really?"_

_He nodded. "I probably made it look easy to just say what I though like that…but honestly, it's pretty freaky." He chuckled, playing with the end of his braid._

_"Oh…How did you first discover your ability to voice your opinions?"_

_He coughed a little, but chuckled again. "Back in high school, there were these guys beating up this Kid…well teen. And I got angry, punched the both in the face. They came after me, and then asked why I was protecting him. I asked them why they were beating him up. They told me he was a "fucking fag". I don't know but something in my snapped and I just yelled at them, and I didn't stop…Eventually I ended up telling them I was gay too." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I didn't even know I was gay."_

_Kagome was engrossed in the tale and urged him on. "What happened then?"_

_He laughed at Kagome. She was acting like a child wanting to know if the prince saved the princess. "I beat the living shit out of them, and helped up the kid. That same year, I created a club made for gays, and well anyone who supported them. So basically everything turned out pretty okay, except the occasional rumors about one of us raping a bully. Heh."_

_Kagome laughed._

**_~MNR~_**

"Wow." Emeric whispered. "He sounds so…sweet."

Kagome nodded. "He is." She glanced at her watch. "Crap, forgot about class!"

Emeric frowned. "I'm sorry," he stood up then called a waiter, whom he paid and cleared the table.

Kagome smiled. "It's okay! I just hope Bankotsu doesn't kill me for telling you this." She stood as well then hugged Emeric tightly. "I'll talk to him for you."

Emeric beamed hugging back his new female friend. "Thanks Kagome!"

"Kagome."

Kagome and Emeric jumped away from each other. She spun around to see Sesshoumaru. Clutching her chest she glared. "You scared me, try and make some noise when you enter places like this."

"Who's' that?" He narrowed his eyes at Emeric.

"That's Emeric." She smiled brightly at him. "My Friend…"

**~MNR~**

**O3O ~ Oh dear, what now?! Will Sesshoumaru go crazy?! Who knows, who cares, I don't. Till next Tuesday. :D**


	8. Eat You Up

**Yeah, updating every OTHER Tuesday now…heh.**

**Disc: Does not belong to NerdMoment. If it did…well let's just say "Yaoi Central." :D**

**Chapter 8: Eat You Up – BoA**

"You're friend?" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Just a friend?" he sent a piercing gaze to Emeric, the poor blond now shaking. _'So Familiar…'_ Brushing off the thought once again, Sesshoumaru directed his hard gaze to Kagome. Her hands were on her hips her lips pursed, angry orbs glared at him.

"Yes Sesshoumaru. Just a friend…" She looked towards Emeric, sensing his anxiety. "…Shouldn't you be in class." The female laid a hand upon Sesshoumaru's shoulder, squeezing it in a reassuring gesture.

Glaring once more at Emeric, Sesshoumaru stalked out the tea house, still fuming. He refused to believe that thew were just friends. She stood up for him…That means so much more right? Sure Kagome stood up for her other friends but when it came to Sesshoumaru they were on their own. So why him? Growling under his breathe, he put a little more pressure on his next step.

_Crunch._

Oh shit…he looked at the ground to see a footprint embedded into the cement. Coughing lowly, he made sure no one was looking.

_**~MNR~**_

Emeric let out a sigh of relief. He plopped himself back in his seat a slight tremor running through him. Looking up he saw Kagome's crooked smile. He smiled back. "You're boyfriend?"

She nodded, "sadly."

He chuckled sheepishly. "He's kinda scary…"

Kagome laughed aloud. "He's not usually like that…he probably just thinks we like each other or something. He's very protective you know."

Emeric scrunched up his face. "No offense Kagome…but you're not my type."

Shrugging lazily, Kagome retrieved her bag. "He doesn't know that…so you may want to steer away from him." She turned from Emeric, smiling over her shoulder before calling out a "Later!" and leaving the café.

Emeric waved at her, before taking care of the bill. He stood from his chair and stretched slightly. Making his way to the exit he thought back on the recent events. '_Kagome's boyfriend was pretty hot…but he is quite scary as well…Sesshoumaru was it? Better stay away from him._' He continued to think about other things, until he noticed he was almost at campus. A random wind brushed by him. He turned around quickly his scarf flailing in his vision. Settling down the damned thing Emeric almost shrieked in surprise.

"S-S-S-Sesshoumaru!?" He willed himself to calm down. The man really was scary.

Sesshoumaru growled at the boy. "What makes you so special?" He eyes the blond disdainfully. "You're just like the rest, human."

Emeric was confused, but he didn't dare to say a thing. In fear that the youkai would hurt him.

Sesshoumaru realized he was rambling and decided to get straight to the point. "What's going on between you and Kagome?"

What's going on? Kagome _had_ told him Sesshoumaru was protective. "W-what? Nothing! We're just friends..."

"Don't lie to me!"

Emeric shook, startled by Sesshoumaru's angry outburst. "I'm not! I would never date Kagome!!" he tried to convince the youkai, but shrunk as he seemed to get angrier.

Sesshoumaru seethed. "Are you calling my fiancé ugly!?" He gripped the boys arm, enjoying the pained expression it erupted. "Are you!?"

Emeric sniffed, "N-No! I just…Kagome's not my type!"

"And why not?" Sesshoumaru was curious.

"I'm gay!"

…

Sesshoumaru released Emeric, his expression unreadable. Reaching into his pocket he plucked out his wallet. Finally he pulled out a little black card, his information was plastered on it in fancy cursive writing. He handed the card to Emeric before demanding the boy call him.

"When you have time." And with that the demon was gone.

Emeric stood there flabbergasted, card still in hand. "…O-Okay…"

_**~MNR~**_

Kagura sneered. "Calm down, sister." She glared at Kanna. "Stress isn't good for the body."

The crimson eyed beauty scoffed. Sitting up from her bed. " I'm not stupid Kanna-."

"I hadn't meant to insinuate such."

Kagome glared once more, before continuing her so to be rant. "…as I was saying. I'm not stupid. I know what stress does to me. But it's not my fault."

Kanna glanced at her with an expressionless face. Kagura continued, "It's that human's fault!"

"Miko." Her silent sister interrupted.

"Whatever!" Kagura snapped. "It's her fault nonetheless. She just doesn't realize how meant for each other me and Sesshou are…" She pouted childishly. Freeing her hair from its elaborate bun, she sighed. Picking up a sliver of hair, she frowned. "She's even causing split ends."

"That's not the only thing."

Kagura, dropped the strand of hair and furrowed her brow at Kanna. "_What?_"

Kanna stalked over to Kagura's dresser and picked up a small mirror, she brought it back to the drama queen and angled it. "N-No…Th-This can't be! It can't be!"

"It is."

"Shut up!!" Kagura snatched the mirror, and sulked. "I've never had one in my life! Why now!?"

"It's just a pimple."

_Twitch._

Kagura shrieked, whipping the mirror at Kanna who easily side-stepped it. The glass crashed to the ground, shattering into small pieces. The red-eyed demoness leapt from the bed to her dresser. She searched furiously, dropping whatever she didn't need to the floor. With a cry of relief she slowly began applying the concealer. Her dabs were slow and erratic. She was shaken at the disgusting thing that found its way upon her forehead. "Kanna. I want you to bring Higurashi to me an-." She turned to where her sister should've been but wasn't. Her face burned with anger turning scarlet red, too match her eyes.

Digging into her back pocket, Kagura pulled out her flip phone. She flipped it before searching through her contacts. She blocked her own number before dialing.

"Hello?"

"Who's this?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Who is this?"

"Listen, you're boyfriend Kouga…"

"…what about him."

"There's this girl, Higurashi Kagome…"

"Kagome?! What's wrong?"

"She's stealing your boyfriend."

"…Wha-What?! She's engaged!"

_Twitch._

"…T-Trust me she's stealing him. Don't believe her, she lies to everyone."

"…That's not true, Kagome's sweet."

"Are you sure? Just last week I saw her and him looking pretty intimate."

"What?! How?"

"They were holding hands, and hugging each other, looked like they were going to kiss…Infact…Kouga did give her a kiss." It wasn't a complete lie. They were in such a position and Kouga did give her a kiss…on the cheek. She even took a few pictures incase a time like this was brought up.

Kagura heard the girl sniffle. "I don't believe you…"

"Oh believe me. I have proof. Pictures. Would you like to see them?"

"Yes! Send them too me!"

And Kagura did just that. They did look pretty intimate. Like they were together or something. But the kiss looked friendly. She even caught a picture of Kagome punching Kouga after it.

"…Now do you see her deceiving ways?"

"…I-I…Yes."

"Good." She quickly hung up. Now that _that_ was over with. She could just sit back and wait. "Poor Higurashi." She smiled viscously, before setting herself back in her bed.

_**~MNR~**_

**Yeah, I'm late, but I'm also lazy. :3 At least I updated, this week. 2 down. 4 more to go. *A* **


End file.
